


I know it's fate, but do I want it to be real?

by JustASlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Battle of Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASlytherin/pseuds/JustASlytherin
Summary: Every wizard and witch gets it as soon as they realize they're wizards. A soulmate tattoo. They show something your soulmate loves or what describes them but are black and white until you first meet them and look into their eyes. Draco's shows a dragon. He's glad about it. Unlike the other boy's tattoos his didn't show something stupid that girls thought was cool. His was manly.His tattoo didn't show color until Draco was 17. He didn't like his tattoo too much after. After all his soulmate was a Weasley... A male Weasley. And absolutely hot and gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix between starting to see colors as soon as you meet your soulmate and getting/having a tattoo. Both are kind of popular when it comes to soulmate Fanfics so I mixed them...

Every wizard and witch gets it as soon as they realize they're wizards. A soulmate tattoo. They show something your soulmate loves or what describes them but are black and white until you first meet them and look into their eyes.  
The tattoos show a short scene, so they move. But not with the same speed all the time. When the person who has them on their body feels strong emotions or their soulmate is near the scene movement comes back faster. 

When he was younger, Draco often imagined how it was like being muggleborn and at eleven not only getting your Hogwarts letter and realizing what you are but also a tattoo.  
He was sure some of them and especially their parents freaked out.  
Sometimes he wanted to be there when they received their letter and the tattoo.  
Of course he never told his parents about this. 

Draco always knew that he was a wizard. So for as long as he could remember he had this tattoo that was placed on his forearm.  
A dragon.  
A fire spitting dragon.  
Draco liked it.  
He's seen other boys tattoos and some of them had bunnies, flowers or butterflies on their bodies.  
Draco was glad he didn't. 

It was his first day at Hogwarts when some of the tattoos of the people around him started to color.  
People he grew up with, he has heard of and others he had just met.  
Like this Granger girl (he decided to dislike her the moment he first saw her) and one of the Weasleys. The one who was Draco's age. He didn't care about his name.  
But they were perfect for each other.  
A mudblood and a blood traitor. Perfect.  
Like most of the people who found their soulmate this soon in their lives they didn't start to date. They became friends.  
That's what Draco heard. He didn't ask around or observed them since he didn't care about them. Why would he?

The following years more and more people discovered who their soulmate was. A lot when new first years arrived, others when actually meeting one of the other students, mostly from other houses, who were younger or older than them. So some met their soulmate in their seventh year while their soulmate was in their sixth but the years before the never actually met. Or never looked in the other's eyes.  
None of his friends had found their soulmate in their fourth year though. 

Draco saw it in their fifth year for the first time.  
His looked at Blaise who was undressing himself and something on his shoulder made Draco stare.  
He never noticed it. Of course he knew Blaise had one like everybody else. That didn't throw Draco off. It was the color. Blaise Zabini's tattoo was colored.  
That meant he met his soulmate. Draco didn't know.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
Blaise jumped because Draco scared him and then turned around.  
"Draco! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
"Don't be so whiny. Now, my answer?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"You're tattoo. It's colored."  
"So? It has been for a long time. For years."  
"What? Why didn't you say something?"  
"I didn't want to. It happened at our first day here. I didn't realize when it happened. Everything was so exciting, so I didn't feel it."  
"You what? But how? And who is it?"  
"I don't know. I saw it the same evening and realized what it ment. I don't know who my soulmate is."  
"What do you mean?  
"I don't know them, Draco. As I said I don't know when exactly it colored. I met so many people that day, so I can't say who it is."

"But did you never look for them?"  
"When? With eleven? You're kidding right? I was overwhelmed with school and everything. And I was scared. Kind of."  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
"Scared? Are you a little girl?"  
"No, I was a little boy. Back then. And know I never have the time to look for them. I don't have any clue at all who it could be." Blaise sounded desperate and Draco's heart hurt (Not that he would admit it.) and he felt sorry for Blaise.

"At least you can be sure your soulmate was at Hogwarts at some point since we go here. It also can't be one of the younger students. That leaves our class and no one older than the students who were in their last year when we had our first. As long as it's not a teacher."  
"Ew, Draco! That's disgusting!"  
Blaise's face showed how disgusted he was by Draco's statement. This whole situation was so weird that Draco couldn't do anything but laugh. Soon after he started to laugh Blaise joined him and it took them minutes to stop again.  
That being the first time Draco and Blaise actually bonded since they were in school made the whole talk one of the most important things that happened to both of them. For Draco this was also the first time he laughed that much in all of his school years. 

"I think we should look for them", Draco said.  
"We?"  
"Yes. You and me. There's no way you will find them when you're alone."  
"What is that supposed to mean?", Blaise asked him not so amused by Draco's comment.  
"That you didn't realize you found them until hours after you did", Draco replied.  
"I already told you that I was-"  
"I know. And I still don't care. But I'm going to help you find them. After all soulmates are said to be a really important thing in your life. So", Draco grabbed Blaise's arm and turned him around, so he could look at the tattoo again, "what is that even supposed to be?" Draco's fingers now laid next to Blaise's tattoo on his shoulder.  
"It looks like a cauldron that explodes, maybe...?", Draco answered his own question. 

"Salazar, Blaise. What if it's Finnigan?"  
"Finnigan?"  
"Seamus. Little, annoying, Irish and worst of all: Gryffindor."  
"I know who Finnigan is. But what makes you believe he's my soulmate?"  
"I don't know. Maybe that he blows everything up that he touches? I mean your tattoo shows an explosion."  
"That's pretty vague..." Blaise wasn't convinced.  
"Well you have to start at some point." Draco didn't get Blaise's problem.  
"Me? A minute ago you said we would look for them."  
"It's your soulmate. Not mine. And it's not my fault you're too stupid to realize you found your soulmate." Draco was annoyed. He wanted to help but Blaise didn't make it easy for him to stay calm.  
"Draco! But let's say I start with Finnigan how can I see his tattoo? I don't have a clue what his shows and if it's colored."  
"How about trying something like:  
'Hey, Finnigan? Ireland just won the World Cup, so why do you suck that much at Quidditch? And can I see your soulmate tattoo?'  
That must do it." Draco smirked.  
"Absolutely no."  
"Why not? It's good."  
"No, it's not. What if it's really him and people ask us later how me met and as if it's not bad enough we know who the other is years after our tattoos colored, somebody asks us what we said when we finally met and we have to say this?"  
"Well it would be amazing", Draco responded knowing it would make Blaise a little bit angry.  
"Oh my-" Blaise laid his face in his hands "why am I starting to believe this isn't a good idea?"  
"Because Finnigan could be your soulmate?", Draco suggested even if he knew what Blaise meant.  
"Draco!" Blaise looked up in Draco's eyes.  
He looked desperate.

"You don't know how this feels. You found your soulmate, the person you will love more than anything else in the world and who'll love you the same, without realizing it. You were so close to meet them bit you didn't. You didn't because you were too stupid, because you were thinking about different things. And now don't say you know how it feels. That would be a lie. I saw your dragon, Draco. It's still uncolored."  
Blaise was exhausted but relieved. It felt good to finally be able to talk to somebody about this.  
"You've seen it?", Draco wondered.  
"More than once, Draco. And I'm not the only one. It's not so easy to hide. Having it on your forearm and you having the habit of rolling up your sleeves. It's kind of cool though."  
"Kind of? It's absolutely cool. Way cooler than yours."

"You know what I don't get?" Draco started talking after a few minutes of silence between them.  
They were sitting on Blaise's bed, just looking at each other.  
"What?", Blaise asked back.  
"You were wondering about Finnigan maybe being your soulmate bit you weren't surprised by him being a boy."  
"I would be more surprised if my soulmate was a girl."  
"Why?"  
"Well soulmates don't go against your sexual preferences and last time I checked I wasn't interested in girls", Blaise explained.  
"You mean-"  
"I'm gay, Draco." Blaise's explanations didn't stop.  
Draco started biting his lip and looked down at the mattress.  
Noticing Draco's behavior Blaise wanted to know:  
"Is this a problem for you?" Blaise voice changed a bit. He wasn't calm anymore. Draco knew he probably was offended. He didn't understand.  
"No. It's just-" Draco was helpless. He didn't know what he should say to make Blaise believe him. After all he couldn't actually tell him. But he didn't find the right words, so he just looked back at Blaise helplessly hoping he would understand without Draco having to say something.  
"You think your soulmate maybe isn't a girl either?" Blaise didn't spoke loud still his words hit Draco very hard. He was confused. He wanted Blaise to know but not to say it out loud. It got realer when he said it. Or somebody else did. Draco was afraid of that. But he was glad somebody knew now. Somebody he could talk to. Somebody who was also a pureblood. He wanted Blaise to know.  
Draco nodded slightly. 

Draco's and especially Blaise's lives changed when Draco accidentally (of course) witnessed a conversation:  
"I finally want to find them, Dean." Finnigan. Whiny Finnigan.  
"You already walked around with a colored tattoo for years. Since your first day here, to be exact. A few days more don't matter, so stop being whiny." Draco wanted to thank Dean for that comment. Until he got the meaning of Dean's word.  
He had to find Blaise. 

"He really said that?", Blaise asked him not believing what Draco told him.  
"Yes, he said exactly what I told you. So what will you do now?", Draco wanted to know.  
"Me?"  
"Yes, you. Finnigan doesn't know your tattoo is also colored. So you have to go to him and talk to him."  
"But what do I say to him?"  
"Well, I don't care. That's not my problem. He's not my soulmate."  
"Draco, come on. Help me."  
"I wanted to help you and suggested something you could say the day when I saw your tattoo. But you didn't want my help."  
"You suggested something really bad. So bad that he probably would be like: 'I don't care about this whole being soulmates thing. I don't want to date you.' Seriously I don't want to know how you will talk to your soulmate. When you meet them, I mean." Blaise knew that Draco wanted to meet his soulmate but was also scared about it.  
They became good friends since their talk in their dorm. Bonding over their soulmates and both of them probably being men.  
Draco was scared about this fact. He wasn't ready for the world to find out he was gay. Still he wanted to meet his soulmate. Blaise thought Draco needed them. Needed them to become happy. 

"If you don't talk to him, I will. And I personally think my suggestion for you is pretty good", Draco wouldn't say he threatened Blaise but he kind of did.  
"You wouldn't." Blaise looked at him carefully.  
"You're sure? If you haven't spoken to him in a week from now, I will." Draco was serious and this could be heard in his voice.  
"You won't do it. He could be my soulmate, not yours. So I have to talk to him myself."  
"Then do it. What do you have to lose? Except having Finnigan as your soulmate of course."  
"Draco! Stop talking about him like that. I'm going to talk to him soon."  
"Remember, you have one week."

Six days after Blaise and Finnigan walked in the Great Hall together. Holding hands. They stopped at the Gryffindor table, Blaise kissed Finnigan on the cheek and then went over to Draco who was watching from the Slytherin table.  
"So, I guess I was right? It's him?", Draco asked while Blaise was sitting down next to him. Other students were giving them confused looks bit they ignored them.  
"Yes, you were right. You know why I'm absolutely sure it's him?"  
"'Cause of his tattoo?"  
"No. Well yes. Kind of. But it's different if your soulmate touches your tattoo. It feels different. I don't know how to describe it but when you touched it, it wasn't like that."  
During his whole description Blaise smiled.  
"So he really is your soulmate? I'm sorry for you." Draco said but he was happy for him.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Finnigan and me in one room won't be good. Why do you even want to do this?"  
Draco was sitting on his bed while Blaise was on his own and telling him about his plan.  
"You're my best friend, Draco. I want you to meet my boyfriend. My soulmate."  
"I already met him. So we don't have to do it."  
"You know how I meant it. Dean agreed to this. I would be happy if you said yes."  
Draco sighed.  
"Fine. But not for longer than one hour."  
Blaise was fine with that. After all this was more than he expected. 

The following weekend was a perfect opportunity for them. They were allowed to go to Hogsmeade, so they decided the four of them would go to the Three Broomsticks together. Or Blaise and Finnigan decided it and then they told Draco and Dean.  
"Spending time with Thomas and Finnigan... I'm not looking forward to this."  
"I know, Draco. But it'll be fun. Trust me."  
"Sure. Spending time with Finnigan and worry he might make me explode sounds totally funny."  
"Draco. He's not that bad. But maybe you should start calling him Seamus. He's my soulmate after all. Oh and call Dean Dean. Give them a chance, please."  
Draco didn't like that suggestion but he would do it for Blaise.  
"Fine. I mean it's only one hour."  
"One hour that you have to spend with us at least. Could be longer."  
"No way."  
Draco ended up spending the rest of the day with them until they had to go back to the castle.

"I don't like him", Draco made this statement after he and Blaise came back to the Slytherin common room.  
Well after Draco had to watch five minutes of Blaise and Finni- Seamus saying goodbye to each other. Disgusting.  
"Draco. You said you would give him a chance."  
"I did. Why do you think I agreed to this? But he's just such a Gryffindor."  
"And that is a bad thing?"  
Blaise looked at Draco confused.  
"Yes, of course! He's so optimistic and reckless. Also arrogant and-"  
Blaise cut him off:  
"Some people say you're arrogant too."  
"I have a reason to be."  
"And this is exactly why they think it." Blaise smiled at him and then waited for Draco to go on.  
"So? I don't care. But Fin-" Blaise raised an eyebrow "Seamus is also short-tempered. You can't tell me you didn't notice it the past years. So, typical Gryffindor", Draco explained. 

The school year past without Draco finding his soulmate. But with Voldemort being back officially and Draco's father going to Azkaban.  
Draco started to visit muggle London in their holidays. He liked it. 

The sixth year mainly was about fulfilling the Dark Lord's task for him, which he failed, and trying to ignore Blaise's obsession with Seamus, what he also failed at.

Draco turned seventeen and most wizards and witches already found their soulmate by this age, Draco didn't.  
When he looked around most sixth years did.  
Blaise and Seamus.  
Dean ran into the Weasley girl in their holidays and looked her in the eyes and poof: Their tattoos colored.  
Granger and her stupid boyfriend.  
Even Longbottom had one. He couldn't believe it. Not hat he wanted this freak girl as his soulmate that Longbottom got but seriously. Even Longbottom?  
Also the Slytherins found theirs.  
His friends all found their soulmates.  
Pansy, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle. All found their perfect match.  
And there was Draco. Seventeen and without his soulmate.  
At least Potter hadn't found his either. (Draco already made sure it wasn't him in their fourth year when the first task at the Triwizard Tournament was dragons.)

The war was going on and there were high chances of the Dark Lord winning.  
Draco wasn't sure he liked that.  
Actually he was sure he didn't...  
As Blaise. The other boy chose to fight against the Dark Lord. Against Draco. With Seamus.  
The final battle came nearer every day and Draco didn't want to do what was expected from him less with every day that passed.  
So he was happy when Potter was still alive. (He wouldn't say this out loud though.)  
And even more when Potter defeated Voldemort.

Draco was sitting, with rolled up sleeves, on the floor of the Great Hall. Potter just killed Voldemort and the war was over. The good side won.  
Draco couldn't believe it. He was clad about it. But he couldn't believe what happened and what he did.  
Crabbe died so he started to look for Blaise didn't want another one of his friends, not his best friend, to die.  
He found Seamus.  
Seamus who was attacked by a Death Eater.  
Seamus who almost lost the fight.  
Seamus who nearly died.  
So he saved him. He just saved Seamus life. For Blaise. 

"You have a nice tattoo." Somebody in front of Draco spoke up. A man with a deep, beautiful voice.  
Draco didn't respond.  
"You're Draco Malfoy, right?" The man sounded curious but not like he thought Draco was bad. He sounded almost nice.  
So he looked up.  
The first thing he noticed was red hair. Like a Weasley.  
Then he noticed the man's mouth that opened again to speak:  
"I'm Charlie. Charlie Weasley."  
While he said that Draco's look went up. To the man's eyes.  
That's when he felt it.  
Pain.  
Awful pain.  
His arm hurt as bad as nothing ever hurt before so he looked down.  
His apprehension was right.  
The tattoo colored.  
He looked up again to see the same pain and realization on Charlie's face.  
The other was staring back at him.  
A smile formed on Charlie's face.  
Draco fled.  
Or he intended to but because he was on the floor and Charlie was standing in front of him the other man could easily hold him back as soon as Draco stood on his feet.  
"Don't walk away. Please." The worry in Charlie's voice hurt Draco as much as the pain in his arm that already started to leave. Charlie worried that he might lose Draco in the moment he found him.  
Draco didn't see his face but he could if he turned to the right. He didn't.  
He didn't want to look in this men's eyes. He didn't know him.  
He didn't know anything about this man. Except for his name and that he liked dragons. That's it. Still he was supposed to spent the rest of his life with him? With a Weasley?  
Draco didn't want to.  
Draco was scared.  
He freed himself and ran away. As fast as he could without having everybody else noticing that something was wrong.  
Charlie didn't follow. 

Blaise dragged him to the diagon alley two weeks later.  
Still everybody celebrated the won war and Draco still got some not so nice looks. It was commonly known that Draco helped the good side at the final battle but some people saw a Death Eater in him. And his family.  
"Come on, Draco. We're young. Enjoy your life. Start smiling. The war is over. We won." Blaise knew about Draco's tattoo but he didn't mention it. Draco didn't want to talk about it and that was fine with Blaise. He didn't understand why Draco didn't want to get to know Charlie but he guessed Draco needed some time.  
Draco started to smile a little bit and asked:  
"Satisfied now?"  
"If you don't stop again."  
Just as Blaise said it Draco stopped smiling. He looked in one direction and didn't move anymore.  
"Draco? What are you starring at?" Blaise follows Draco's gaze and saw what he did.  
Three men with red hair walking in their direction. Two of them looked alike the other one was a few years older and smaller.  
The Weasley twins and Charlie. Draco's soulmate Charlie.  
Draco just stood there and soon one of the twins saw them. Blaise couldn't say which one.  
The twin pointed at then said something, he and the other twin grinned at Charlie and said something to him. Charlie replied and then walked towards them.  
"Hey.", he said as soon as he stood in front of them.  
Draco didn't move.  
"Hello. I'm Blaise. Draco's best friend.", Blaise introduced himself.  
"Nice too meet you." Charlie shook his hand and then turns to Draco.  
"How about we start again? And this time actually talk?"  
Draco nodded.  
Charlie grabbed his hand carefully, said goodbye to Blaise and then guided Draco to Fred and Georges' store.  
In there he opened a door. The room they were in seemed to be an office and Charlie took two chairs for them to sit. 

"Can I see it?" Draco looked expectantly at Charlie but the other one didn't understand. Until Draco's sentence none of them said anything. Charlie wanted to give Draco some time.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Your tattoo. Can I see it?"  
"Of course." As he said it Charlie stood up and started to unbutton his shirt.  
"What are you doing right now?" Draco asked and Charlie stopped his action for a bit to look at Draco and answered him:  
"Showing you my tattoo, of course. It's not my fault it's not on my arm, like yours."  
Then he fully opened his shirt and put it away.  
Draco's head turned red.  
On Charlie's breast there was a walking stick that looked like the one Draco's father owned with a green snake wrapped around it. The snake was making its way up to Charlie's shoulder.  
It was beautiful.  
The tattoo. The colors. And this body.  
Draco couldn't resist and his eyes went further down as he was supposed to look. 

"Do you like what you see?" Charlie's voice got Draco's thoughts back to where they were and he felt caught.  
Charlie grinned at him.  
Draco turned even redder.  
Why did this man have to be so good looking?  
"I've seen better ones. Blaise's for example." Draco didn't know what he was talking about. Either their tattoos or their bodies. It didn't make a difference. Draco just lied. 

"So what's it like growing up as a Weasley." Draco was interested in that. He wanted to know for a long time. He have any siblings, so he wanted to know what it's like to grow up with some. Or a lot. In Charlie's case.  
"I don't know. I love my family, I really do. But there is a reason why I decided to work with dragons in Romania. I wanted to be far away from them. Having a reason not to come home for every Christmas or for every birthday. And the last ones are a lot in my family. I also decided against a Quidditch career. I was offered a place in the national team after I finished school but I didn't take it. My parents really wanted me to become a Quidditch player. That made me want it less."  
"I think I understand. Sometimes your parents annoy you with something and it can be something you love but still you don't want to do it anymore."  
"Yes. My parents are great but you know. I have six siblings. Five of them are younger than me, so they were always like 'You have to do something with your life. You have to be a role model for them.' I hated that. So I went to Romania."  
"A bit like 'I'll be a role model and tell your kids to go working with dragons.'"  
"Exactly. But what about you? Do you know what you will do now?"  
"No. It won't be easy. To find a job. Not after being a Death Eater." Draco got insecure. He didn't know how Charlie would react to that.  
"Hey." Charlie touched Draco's shoulder. "It'll be fine. And I don't mind that you used to be a Death Eater. If that's what worries you. I know that probably was because of your parents. Also I saw you fighting for us. So I know you're different."  
Draco looked at Charlie smiling a bit. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

"Speaking about parents. Have you told them?"  
"About us? No. I wanted to sort things out first. Wanted to talk to you first."  
"Do you worry about their reaction?"  
"Why should I. I found my soulmate, Draco. They want me to be happy. No matter who I'm with. Maybe Ron won't be too excited about it but he'll understand."  
"Do they know what to expect from your soulmate?" Draco was worried.  
"What do you mean? They expect that they, you, will make me happy."  
"That's not what I meant. I mean do they expect me not being a woman?"  
Draco was tense but Charlie's reaction was good. He looked at Draco before he responded.  
"My parents don't mind me being gay."  
"What makes you this sure about that? Maybe they were hoping your soulmate would be a girl and you're not gay."  
"Trust me they didn't. One of my brothers, Percy, I think you kind of know him, also has another man as his soulmate. Oliver Wood. Remember him?"  
"Gryffindor and totally obsessed with Quidditch? Like way more than everybody else?"  
"Yeah that's him. Probably that's why Percy's tattoo is a broom flying in front of the three rings. It's kind of weird actually that the one of my siblings and me who likes Quidditch the least, doesn't enjoy playing it and who didn't play it in school gets a soulmate like that. But they're great together. They know each other for a decade now and still are sickingly in love. So I guess fate does something right."

"What's that supposed to mean?", Draco asked but he already knew.  
"We're soulmates. The universe or whatever it is wants us to be together. We should try. You shouldn't run away from me."  
Draco bit on his lip. Suddenly there was a hand on his cheek. Charlie touched him. Draco let him.  
"Promise me? Stop running away from me?"  
Draco nodded.

They talked to each other for some time and then left. Charlie made sure Draco promised him to meet him again soon.  
Draco was happy about it. 

"Please don't tell me your family still has this thing for Potter." Charlie visited him at home telling him Ron was getting married and he had to come with him. Draco was excited. Not.  
"Okay. I won't say it. But what do you expect? That they will stop liking him after he saved our world?"  
Draco was frustrated. No he didn't think that. But can't a wizard hope?  
"And what about this Longbottom and his girlfriend? Luna or whatever her name is?"  
"They just sent them an invitation for Ron's and Hermione's wedding. So I guess I have to disappoint you there too."  
"They're coming to the wedding? And I have to too?"  
"Yes. And there is no excuse you can give me, so you don't have to come." Charlie knew Draco well. He knew what he wanted to do next.  
"Don't worry. They invited Seamus too and this means Blaise will come too. And maybe, if you're nice to me, I make sure they will sit near us."

No matter what they did they never did one thing. They never had sex. Charlie felt like he had to talk to Draco before they did.  
"I don't want to lie to you. You're Ron's age, that makes me almost ten years older than you. I did other stuff with other men."  
"And you think I didn't?"  
"You- What? You're seventeen."  
"So? You think seventeen year olds can't have sex?"  
"No, it's just... More than once?"  
"Don't tell me you're jealous..." Draco smirked. He liked the thought of Charlie being jealous of other boys. Because of him. Because he liked Draco that much.  
"No." Draco raised his eyebrows. "Maybe a bit." Draco started grinning. "You don't get it. I don't care about you dating other boys in the past as long as it's over. And I guess it is. The thing is, ever since we met I thought you could be a virgin. Given your age and who you are. I figured your parents wouldn't like you being gay, so I thought you wouldn't have done something with others. I even asked myself if you ever kissed another man before."  
Draco looked at Charlie to see if he was serious. He was.  
"Seriously? What do you think I am? Prude?"  
"Not being kissed with seventeen doesn't make you prude. It just means there was no opportunity yet."  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
"Don't give me that kind of speech now. But if you're jealous, don't be. I'm not jealous either. Besides the ones I slept with could never be competition for you."  
"Because I'm funny, intelligent and super hot?" Charlie expectantly looked at Draco, grinning now too.  
Draco's look turned a little bit evil before he answered:  
"No, they're muggles."

Charlie's grin faded. His mouth was open and he was kind of shocked.  
"You... Slept with..-"  
"Muggles? Yeah. How else could I be sure what my sexuality is without having to do anything with girls?"  
"Well shouldn't that have been your answer?"  
"If you see it in that way... Still I wanted to actually be with somebody else. And this person couldn't be a wizard."  
"Merlin, Draco. So during the war, while having Voldemort in your house, you went out to sleep with muggles?"  
"Saying it like that makes me look crazy."  
"You are! If somebody found out he would have killed you."  
"Nobody found out. That's what matters now."  
Charlie still looked at Draco as if Draco was insane. Which he wasn't.  
"Stop looking at me like that."  
"I think I just realized something about you", Charlie said.  
"What is it?"  
"You're braver than everybody thinks you are. You saved Seamus at the battle in Hogwarts and well you did sleep with muggles, male muggles, while Voldemort was around you. You're a little bit Gryffindor."  
"Never say that again." Draco was offended.  
"That was a compliment."  
"Not for somebody with a brain."  
"Draco, you just literally said I don't have a brain."  
"Guess you're right."  
Draco smirked and the almost devastated look Charlie gave him made him laugh. 

"Please don't tell me your family still has this thing for Potter."  
"Okay. I won't say it. But what do you expect? That they will stop liking him after he saved our world?"  
Draco was frustrated. No he didn't think that. But can't a wizard hope?  
"And what about this Longbottom and his girlfriend? Luna or whatever her name is?"  
"They just sent them an invitation for Ron's and Hermione's wedding. So I guess I have to disappoint you there too."  
"They're coming to the wedding? And I have to too?"  
"Yes. And there is no excuse you can give me, so you don't have to come." Charlie knew Draco well. He knew what he wanted to do next.  
"Don't worry. They invited Seamus too and this means Blaise will come too. And maybe, if you're nice to me, I make sure they will sit near us."  
Draco kissed Charlie.  
"Is this considered as being nice?"  
"Yes, but just one kiss won't make me talk to them."  
"'Cause why should you talk to your brother or his soon to be wife?"  
Draco laughed a bit and then gave Charlie another kiss.  
"But if Blaise is coming to the wedding we have to make sure that you meet before. I don't want your brother's wedding to be the first time you meet my best friend. Well if we don't count your two sentence conversation with each other in the diagon alley."  
"That's fine with me." Charlie smiled at Draco and pulled him on his legs to be able to kiss him easier. That's what he did.

It felt a bit like the day Draco spent in the Three Broomsticks with Seamus, Blaise and Dean back in school, shortly after Blaise and Seamus started to date.  
Just without Dean but with Charlie.  
That actually changed everything, because Charlie was his soulmate.  
His soulmate who met his best friend and his soulmate for the first time. Since Draco and Charlie started dating. Charlie and Seamus met before.  
And they were at Draco's and kind of Charlie's home also. Draco's mother bought him a little house (That actually was big) with a big garden after he told her about finding his soulmate.  
That's what she said. He's pretty sure the house belonged to her for a long time, maybe even before Draco was born but she had no use for it, so she decided to give it to Draco as soon as he would find his soulmate and maybe start a family.

"You were one of the best Quidditch players that ever went to Hogwarts. You're a legend, Charlie. Everybody talked about you and your skills after you left the school." Seamus' eyes sparkled while he looked at Charlie. You could almost think Charlie was Seamus' soulmate judging by this look, not Blaise.  
"Well, thanks. But I guess that is part of being a Weasley. We're all quite good at Quidditch. Except for Percy maybe. But he found himself a soulmate who is. So I guess Quidditch is a very important part in all of our lives."  
"I'm pretty sure you could teach me some awesome things", Seamus said and Charlie smiled at him.  
"Then why don't we try it now?"  
"Seriously?"  
"Sure, why not." Draco knew Charlie asked Seamus, because he knew Draco wanted to have some time alone with Blaise. Draco could kiss him for that. And he did. On the cheek before Charlie and Seamus left the others alone to fly a bit.

"He's such a Gryffindor", Blaise said as soon as Seamus and Charlie couldn't hear them anymore.  
"What do you mean?" Draco looked at Blaise asking for an explanation.  
"Think about it. Gryffindors are said to be brave. Charlie works with dragons. He has to be brave. Way braver than most of the other Gryffindors. People who went to our school at the same time as Charlie say that he's short-tempered and it showed while he played Quidditch. He doesn't care about rules. And well, he is a little arrogant. Probably that's why you're soulmates. You're s bad as him."  
"Blaise!" Draco did not agree. Charlie didn't have any flaws in his eyes. Charlie was perfect. And will always be.  
"Right. You're worse."  
Blaise started to laughed and this got even worse when he looked at Draco who was not so amused by Blaise's comment.

**Author's Note:**

> So the part about Charlie and Draco getting together is the part I wrote last. I pictured the way Charlie showed Draco his tattoo and what would happen but I didn't know when and where and why they met. Actually I knew they had to meet by accident cause there's no way Draco would have agreed to meet Charlie or initiated it himself.  
> I think I found a solution that wasn't that bad...  
> Oh and Fred didn't die here because it would be weird Charlie meeting his soulmate while grieving cause one of his brothers just died.


End file.
